Just Another Pretty Face
by Dragon of the Moon
Summary: A new dragon is introduced to the group. The boys drool over their new comer but Kim thinks she's an evil person by Jack Spicer's side. Reena is just plain cute but Kim senses something wrong. Pairings: Kim & Rai, Reena & Jackmaybe, Jill
1. Pleased to Meet You

Hi people. This is my first FanFiction though I've already wrote one which is horrible. I hope you

readers will like my story. I worked hard on it. Please give a few comments.

**Xiaolin Showdown - Just Another Pretty Face **

**Chapter 1 - Pleased to meet You**

"Yah!" shouted Omi as he lashed out at a dummy.

Kimiko played with her PDA, Raimundo was up to his usual antics and Clay was teaching Omi to rope. "Hey Rai," called Kim as she fiddled with her handheld. "Check this out."

The others ran over and looked at the PDA. "A list of Shen Gong Wu," gasped Omi.

Kim nodded and then Dojo came bursting out. "I sense a new Shen Gong Wu," he gasped, shapeshifting into a larger version of himself. "Hop on."

Dojo took off into the sky. "What is it?" asked Clay as Kim pulled out the Shen Gong Wu scroll.

"The Wings of an Eagle," replied Kim, holding it out to her friends. - made it up -

Jack Spicer was busy building a new robot in his evil genuis lab when all of a sudden a prowling growl entered the lab. "Ashley, please go away," sighed Jack as he put together a metal part.

"Wuya asked me to come. I'm allowed in here all the time. While I'm here waiting for Wuya to appear, call me Katnappe, I don't like to be called Ashley while I'm prepared for a mission," snarled Katnappe, in her cat voice.

A purple spectre flew in and hissed, "I sense a new Shen Gong Wu. It's the Wings of an Eagle."

"New mission," prowled Katnappe, crawling onto Jack's work table.

"Wuya, I've alreay planned the plan to foil the dragons. It'll knock your socks off."

"Good girl," approved Wuya, stroking her head without touching it. "Fulfill it."

"Let's get going," sighed Jack, grabbing his black coat from a hook. He slipped it on and flew out the door with Wuya by his side.

The dragons watched as the scroll projected Wings of an Eagle's use. One who fixes it on his back will be lifted into the air. "Nice _tsubasa_(1)," complimented Kim, her eyes twinkling.

"Ooh, I'm remember that one," complimented Dojo, too, circling the spot he was going to land. "It was one of Dashi's treasured ones."

"Hey, Rai. San Fransisco again. Here we come," shouted Kim as Dojo descended.

San Fransisco was as busy as the last time they visited to get the _Mantis Flip Coin_. "I sense it's powers. This way," said Dojo, pointing it's direction.

The young dragons followed Dojo's directions till they came to a small deserted Chinese restaraunt. "Hello, anyone here?" called Kim as she lifted the curtain, draped over the door.

"This place gives me the cr-reeps," stammered Dojo, staying at Kim's heel.

"Where it is, Dojo?" whispered Kim to Dojo when he crawled up to her shoulder.

Dojo pointed to a grocery cupboard and shivered. Kim slowly opened it and a cockroaches crawled out. "AAh!" Kim screamed, staggering back into Clay.

"Woah, little lady. Watch your footing there," smiled Clay, gentlemanly.

Raimundo giggled. Kim smoothed today's hairstyle: sleek green hair with silver streaks and pulled out the wings. At the same time, Jack Spicer crashed through the ceiling and tugged on the other end. "Kimiko, I challenge you to a Xiaolin Showdown," ordered Jack, glaring into Kim's eyes.

"Name your challenge."

"Jumping on the tables and chairs."

"I accept," sneered Kim, nodding.

Together, they shouted," Let's go Xiaolin Showdown!"

Tables and chairs on top of spiky rocks poked out of the ground and the Wings of an Eagle lay on top of the largest table there. "My Changing Chopsticks against your Tangle Web Comb," sneered Jack.

"Gong Yi Tam Pai!" the two shouted and off they went.

Jack turned himself small and leaped onto Kim's head. "Free ride," he shouted in his squeaky voice.

He took a free ride on Kim's head but there were consequences and Jack didn't notice it. Kim stopped halfway in her path and scratched her head. "I must be getting lice. Some kind of dumb prank Raimudo's pulling again," she sighed, scratching her head.

Silly Jack got scratched off and was thrown way behind Kim's path. Kim used her Tangle Web Comb and swung her way to the Wings of an Eagle and claimed victory. The surroundings returned to normal and the Xiaolin dragons collected the wings and the Changing Chopsticks.

"Silly boy," cursed Wuya when the dragons left. "Did you know that girls do not like lice!"

Jack got up and dusted himself.

"I've still got Katnappe and she's still my favourite," sneered Wuya.

Back at the temple, the dragons got off Dojo and presented the wings to Master Fung. "I've got great news for you," announced Master Fung, after he put the wings to safety. "We've got a new dragon."

"Reena Contor."

A pretty blonde girl stepped out from the shadows and smiled brightly. "Pleased to meet you people," Reena greeted, extending her right hand.

She tossed her bonde hair over her shoulders and flashed Raimundo a dazzling grin. Raimundo drooled at the sight of the pretty dragon. "She's the dragon of Lightning(2)," said Master Fung. "I'll leave you dragons to meet each other."((2)is there even such a thing?)

"Hi, nice to meet you, people," smiled Reena, shyly. "I'm Reena Contor from Australia."

"I'm Raimundo Pedrosa from Brazil."

"I'm Clay from Texas."

"I'm Omi from here. As in China or whatever this country is. I can't even remember it."

Kim stood there and glared at the newcomer. Her face grew pink with rage. 'How dare Master Fung bring another girl into the temple?' she thought, tensing her slim shoulders.

She released her tension and extended her right hand and smiled. "I'm Kimiko Toho from Tokyo, Japan." Kim faked a smile and studied the new dragon. She seemed familiar to her but Raimundo, Clay and Omi were too busy drooling than checking out their new friend.

Kim thought for a while. 'It's none of my business anyway,' she thought, sighing.

She returned to her friends and asked, "How old are you?"

The pretty blonde turned her head to Kim and replied, "I'm only 14."

'Too young for a dragon,' Kim thought as she ran inside her room and sat down, thinking hard. 'Who could that girl be? Could it be Katnappe? Can't be, we've haven't seen her in weeks since the last time she fought us.'

Her mind ran thoughts but each time a solution came in, she just pushed it aside and thought some more. She finally gave up and headed outside. She quietly tiptoed and spied on Reena. Her face grew red with anger and fury as she saw Reena, hugging Raimundo, lovingly. "How dare she touch Raimundo? He belongs to me and only me," she growled, clenching her fists.

Kim regained calmness after a few minutes of recalling the scene where Renna and Rai hugged. She collected all her courage and pretended to walk round the corner. Instead of having a quiet path, a sign of horror flashed across Kim's pretty face. There she saw it, Raimundo had kissed Reena on her forehead. "That wretch!" she cried as she quickly ran back the way she came.

She flung her tears away and then stopped in her tracks. "Why am I fussing over Rai when i should be figuring out who Reena really is?" she told herself.

She laughed gently and returned to her room. She looked happy on the outside but on the inside she was bleeding with pain as if a knife struck her heart. She thought again as she got to her room. "She looks familiar. Blonde hair, blue eyes,(or was it brown)sweet accent?" asked Kim, typing furiously at her laptop. "Could it be Katnappe?'

Kim pushed away that thought and typed again, searching. "Will Jack know anything?" she said, typing in a website.

A black web page with Jack's grinning face on it appeared as soon as the computer received the site address. Kim clicked on a tab which read 'Evil Plots.'

'I think I can find something here,' she thought as she waited.

A green screen popped up. On it read: 'The Latest Scoop. Evil Genuis Plans to Exterminate Xiaolin Dragons.'

"This should be fun," said Kim as she read the story.

'Evil boy genius teams with _Kat_ gurl to help in the capture of the dragons. The girl not wanting to be identified, has already set on the mssion. Not knowing approximately where the girl is, Jack claims she has already started her trap and is about to lure the last dragon in: Kimiko Toho. It maybe tru and maybe not. Find out in next week's news: Revenge of the Cat Gurl.'

Kim grinned as dark fell and it was time to get the dinner. 'This should be fun,' she thought, turning off her laptop.

"Too fun. Watch out, Reena. No one touches Rai except for me."

Legend.

(1) Wings

Author's Quote:

Like it. I hope so. This story took me all night to write. Wait there's more chapters to come. Read the continuation of this story in Just another Pretty face. Part 2. Which is coming up soon. I've just finished my tests so don't blame me.


	2. Play it the Hard Way

Hi people. It's me again. Hope you people liked the first part of 'Just Another Pretty Face'. Here's part 2. Comments will be appreciated. I hope the first part wasn't too short. I'm not really good at story plans. Reply me, people. I really like to hear from my readers. I will be writing a Samurai X fiction. Wait for it. Oh yes, CLAMP School Detectives will also be coming up. Wait for it. It's going to be great.

**Just Another Pretty Face.**

**Part 2: Play it the Hard Way.**

Previously.

"I've got great news for you," announced Master Fung, after he put the wings to safety. "We've got a new dragon."

"Reena Contor."

------------------------------

She quietly tiptoed and spied on Reena. Her face grew red with anger and fury as she saw Reena, hugging Raimundo, lovingly. "How dare she touch Raimundo? He belongs to me and only me," she growled, clenching her fists.

------------------------------

Instead of having a quiet path, a sign of horror flashed across Kim's pretty face. There she saw it, Raimundo had kissed Reena on her forehead. "That wretch!" she cried as she quickly ran back the way she came.

She flung her tears away and then stopped in her tracks. "Why am I fussing over Rai when i should be figuring out who Reena really is?" she told herself.

'Evil boy genius teams with _Kat_ gurl to help in the capture of the dragons. The girl not wanting to be identified, has already set on the mssion. Not knowing approximately where the girl is, Jack claims she has already started her trap and is about to lure the last dragon in: Kimiko Toho. It maybe tru and maybe not. Kim grinned.

Here's the story:

Kim walked to the dining room and sat at her usual seat to find Reena in it already. "Excuse me, Reena. But this is my seat," said Kim, propping her hands on her hips.

Reena smiled innocently but Kim sensed a smirk on her sweet, angelic face. "I'm sorry but I thought I could sit anywhere. I really want to _make it _with Rai."

'You witch,' screamed kim in her head as she tensed her shoulders. 'I hate you. I knew it was wrong to bring another girl into the temple. No, Master Fung wouldn't listen. I HATE YOU! _BAKA_(1) Dragon!'

"Do I have to move? I'm really sorry I sat here," whined Reena, pouting. She flicked her blonde hair and got up.

Kim snapped back to reality and replied, "No don't worry. Sit here, I don't mind. Have fun with Rai." She tensed at Rai's nickname.

She walked to the other side and sat down. As Dojo and Master Fung lay the dishes, Kim pushed away her chopsticks and got up. The food was scrumptious and so good smelling but she had no intention of eating. "I'm not hungry. Save me something for a midnight snack just incase I'm hungry," she whispered softly.

With those words, she turned away and walked out. "Hey, don't you want to eat?" asked Master Fung as Kim left with her black hair -which was let down- shielding her face.

"NO!" she screamed and ran out of sight.

'What's with her?' thought Rai as Reena cuddled up to him.

Reena smirked and smiled, evily. 'Hahaha. I've got you now Kimiko Toho. Wuya will be so happy with me. I broke your sweet relationship with Rai. Pity though, Rai's so cute,' she thought as she nuzzled on Rai's shoulder.

Kim breathed in the fresh pine air. Her surroundings were so beautiful, the moonlight was great and the air was perfect for a loving couple but Kim just couldn't enjoy the beauty. Her thoughts were deep in that mornings scenes of Rai and Reena. "It's no wonder I'm the dragon of Fire," she muttered, wiping her tears with her sleeve. "I'm just full of fire right now, I could just breathe it out."

She sobbed hard for a while. "At least crying's going to make me feel better."

A soft meowing was heard behind her. Kim pricked up her ears. "Here, kitty," she called, softly. "Come here, kitty. I won't hurt you."

The meowing came again but this time is was more like a kitten whining in pain and it came louder. 'It's coming from the rose bush,' thought Kim, moving silently as so not to chase away the kitten.

The meow from the bush became softer each time Kim got closer. "Don't worry, kitty. I can't hurt you."

She slowly reached into the bush and parted the thorny branches. There inside lay a helpless white kitten with a star on it's forehead. "Hush, kitten. I'm going to get you out."

Kim reached in slowly and forgot about the sharp thorns which scratched at her hands and arms. "Are you alright?" she asked the kitten as she pulled it out.

Blood trickled onto the kitten's white fur. "Oh no, I'm bleeding and so are you."

She wiped away the blood on the back of her hands and ran to her room. She quickly ran her bleeding hands under some cold water and fetched some hot water in a tub.

She lifted the dirty kitten into the water and rinsed her. The kitten came out shining like the moon. "I'll call you Moonlight."

"Since I found you in the moonlight and you're so shining."

Kim nuzzled the kitten near her cheek. Suddenly, tears fell from her eyes. "Reena," she growled, clenching her fists.

Nuzzling the kitten had reminded her of the romantic times she had spend with Rai. She cried softly as she let the kitten go. "Let's go outside, Moonlight. It's beautiful tonight," she whispered, getting control of herself.

She carried the limp kitten into the garden and sat there on the soft green grass, thinking. "What am I suppose to do?" Kim asked herself, looking up to the beautiful round moon.

Kim thought back to her childhood days where she used to have fun with her sister, Kichiko Toho(2). Her mind floated with beautiful thoughts of her golden days. She couldn't believe it, now she was already sixteen. "The good old days," she sighed, lying down on her back.

The golden light of the moon reminded her of the dancing competition she had attended when she was fourteen. She got up and danced around the garden in perfect timing with the rhythm in her head. Suddenly, a voice startled her. "Can we talk, Kim?" the voice asked.

Kim stopped dancing and turned around. "Master Fung," she greeted, happily. But when she saw who her visitor was her voice harshened. "Oh, it's you Rai."

"What do you want?" Kim's voice was stiff as she sat down again facing the moon.

Rai sighed and sat down next to her. 'It's going to be a long night,' he thought as he ran his fingers through his brown hair.

"Well, I just wanted to say, I'm sorry for all I've done."

"WHY?"

"It's just that, I've looked up on you for the past few days since Reena came, you haven't been very cheerful. I just thought it was my fault," replied Rai, sadly.

"_NANI_?"(3)

Kim got up and turned hardly at Raimundo. "Leave me alone! Don't even bother talking to me, _baka_!"(4)

She picked up Moonlight and left for a quiet place where she could enjoy the beauty of the moon, the smell of pine, the cold mountain air and the peace of the night. "Ja, oruna orute(5)!" Kim said hardly without even looking at Rai.

Rai ran and grabbed her wrist. "SAMA JARE(6)!" shouted Kim, pulling her wrist away. "Don't make me scratch you, Mister Raimundo."

Moonlight sleep in Kim's arms as she walked away throwing her tears aside. The once couple didn't know that a single blonde girl was secretly spying on their arguement. The blonde girl snickered at her glory.

"Uh, Moonlight, when will Rai ever understand?' said Kim, stroking her cat as she stared at the moon. Suddenly, she heard her tummy grumble.

Kim pushed her untied hair behind her ears and smiled, sheepishly to herself. 'I'll never skip dinner again. Even though that nasty Reena is there,' she thought, picking up Moonlight and going off to the kitchen. 'I promise or I'll be starving later on.'

She quietly tiptoed to the kitchen as so not to wake up the household. As she opened the pantry to look for some left overs, she heard a soft rustling in the bushes outside. Curious, our young friend creeps out to find out the 'creeper' for who could be out this late: except for a hungry and upset and love strucken girl, who else would be out.

The black figure made a dash for the meditation hall. Kim followed after, leaving Moonlight by the kitchen.

The candles were blown out and it was pitch black in the meditation hall. Kim groped along the floor for a hold and felt a foot. "Who are you?" asked Kim, standing up.

Long hair flew in her face as the Creeper turned around. Kim was surprised to find that Creeper's hair smelled like lemongrass which Reena carries. So maybe, her suspicions were right after all.

"Hello, Kim," greeted Creeper, smiling widely. Her white teeth flashed in the dark night.

Kim gasped. She reconigsed that sweet, angelic voice. "Reena."

Suddenly, a sharp blow to Kim's head made her faint. She was falling. Her world went black as her large, pretty eyes closed. All she saw was the sparkle of a silver and gold bracelet.

Next morning, Kim shook her head and woke up. "What happened?' she asked as she blinked her eyes.

Her head hurt as she got up. Then she recalled the previous night's incidents. Master Fung stood by Kim's side. "I can explain Master Fung. I can explain," said Kim.

"No need to explain, Kim. I know everything."

Kim smiled. "you do?'

"Where are all the Shen Gong Wu?" asked Master Fung, holding a long yellow scarf.

A shock of horror flashed across Kim's face. "I didn't do anything," she objected, getting up.

A snicker was heard by Kim's sharp ears. She saw a blonde girl laughing. "Reena," she hissed, clenching her fists.

"Kim, where are the Shen Gong Wu?" asked Master Fung again.

Kim shrugged her shoulders and replied, "I haven't seen any. I fainted here last night."

"I found this here just now next to the safe keeping drawers. I presume this golden scarf is yours," said Master Fung, holding out the scarf.

Kim took the scarf and a look of horror crossed her face again. "Yes, this is indeed mine. But I didn't go anywhere near the drawers last night. I suspect my scarf was put there to frame me," begged Kim,tears forming in her eyes. "Please believe me."

Master Fung turned away and said, "Extra chores for two weeks unless you confess where the Shen Gong Wu are."

"Think about your mistake."

Master Fung left the meditation hall. Kim fell to her knees and cried. "Who did this to me?" she sobbed, her tears dropping on to the floor. "Who did it? And why?"

Legend.

(1) Stupid/Idiot

(2) Character From 'Long Time No See' by KichikoAisu

(3) WHAT?

(4) It is noted as (1)

(5) I have to go.

(6) DON'T TOUCH ME!

Like the story. There's more coming up. Only, it'll take a little longer. Ciao for now. Please give some reviews. I really beg you readers.


	3. It's Worst Then Ever

I've got muses.

Sairina: Hi, Ririn.

Ririn: I heard your new story is really exciting.

Hakkai: Then get on with it.

Mimiru: I'm Hakkai's cousin.

Sairina: Who want's to read the story(bored)

Ririn, Hakkai, Mimiru: GET ON WITH IT.

Icy Queen: Move it, Sairina.

Sairina: First, read the flashbacks.

**Just Another Pretty Face.**

**Chapter 3: It's worst then Ever**

Previously.

Kim got up and turned hardly at Raimundo. "Leave me alone! Don't even bother talking to me, _baka_!"(4)

She picked up Moonlight and left for a quiet place where she could enjoy the beauty of the moon, the smell of pine, the cold mountain air and the peace of the night. "Ja, oruna orute(5)!" Kim said hardly without even looking at Rai.

Rai ran and grabbed her wrist. "SAMA JARE(6)!" shouted Kim, pulling her wrist away. "Don't make me scratch you, Mister Raimundo."

Moonlight sleep in Kim's arms as she walked away throwing her tears aside. The once couple didn't know that a single blonde girl was secretly spying on their arguement. The blonde girl snickered at her glory.

Next morning, Kim shook her head and woke up. "What happened?' she asked as she blinked her eyes.

Her head hurt as she got up. Then she recalled the previous night's incidents. Master Fung stood by Kim's side. "I can explain Master Fung. I can explain," said Kim.

"No need to explain, Kim. I know everything."

Kim smiled. "you do?'

"Where are the Shen Gong Wus?" asked Master Fung, holding a long yellow scarf.

A shock of horror flashed across Kim's face. "I didn't do anything," she objected, getting up.

Kim took the scarf and a look of horror crossed her face again. "Yes, this is indeed mine. But I didn't go anywhere near the drawers last night. I suspect my scarf was put there to frame me," begged Kim,tears forming in her eyes. "Please believe me."

Master Fung turned away and said, "Extra chores for two weeks unless you confess where the Shen Gong Wus are."

"Think about your mistake."

Master Fung left the meditation hall. Kim fell to her knees and cried. "Who did this to me?" she sobbed, her tears dropping on to the floor. "Who did it? And why?"

Here's the story.

Silently, Kim washed the dishes after the five dragons had breakfast. Instead of training, she was washing dirty dishes in the kitchen. She was so angry that she couldn't even scrub. Depression and anger filled her heart, mind, body and soul. (Depression and anger, not a good combination). "Why! Why!" she screamed as she sat on the floor of the dirty kitchen which she would clean after she finished with the dishes.

She didn't even care if it dirtied her designer, one-of-a-kind and specially made white jeans, her heart only longed for the sweet taste of Raimundo's lips once again. "Somehow, someway, I'll find a way. So whoever has done it, is gonna pay," she muttered under her sobs.

Moonlight meowed sadly as well as pawing at Kim's lap. Kim ignored Moonlight. "Kim, want to talk?" asked a voice, coming from behind the door way.

"Who's that?"  
The voice didn't answer. "Rai asked me to give you this," said the guy, throwing a small package in. "Enjoy."

Kim received the package. A small note was inside and also a bracelet. "Dear Kim, hope you like the bracelet. I've really missed the few days. Tonight in rose garden. Rai."

Kim was so happy. Rai hadn't forgotten her after all but what she didn't know is that it wasn't Rai who wrote the letter, it was an evil blonde. Just then, Rai walked past the kitchen. "Thank you, Rai for the gift!" cried Kim, leaping onto Rai.

"What gift?" Rai asked surprised. "I didn't give you anything."

Kim was so surprised. "You.. didn't... send... the... gift...," she stammered, dissapointed. "Then who sent it?'

Rai shrugged his shoulders. While walking away, he said, "Don't even have anything to do with me. How could you steal all the Shen Gong Wus? It's not like you Kim. I don't want anything to do with you. "

This time Kim was really convinced. Rai didn't like her anymore. No more sweet kisses, moonlight meetings and gifts. Not like Kim loves Rai's money anyway. Kim cried her heart out. She felt like running away since neither Master Fung nor the other dragons like her anymore. They only like Reena. Kim tried to confirm her last thought. She looked out the kitchen window. "They really hate me," she muttered, getting back to work. "I'm going to leave no matter what they say. I'm no use of them anymore."

It was raining at night. A thunderstorm was blowing up, lightning flashed acroos the sky and thunder crashed into the rain. Kim walked silently into Rai's room and knealt beside his bed. "I know you've hated me for stealing the Shen Gong Wus but I haven't done anything at all. Someone is trying to frame me. I'm leaving the temple. Here is a note to say somethings," she whispered by the light of a candle she brought in.

Tears trickled down her cheeks and shone like diamonds in the candlelight. She reached behind her neck and unhooked the clamp that held the necklace together. She pressed it in Rai's palm. "Always remember me. I'll always love you," she added.

She got up and left. "Let's go, Moonlight. I guess I'm not wanted here after all."

The weather was terrifying but still Kim struggled to fufill her wish. 'I have to escape,' she thought, pulling her jacket closer afraid that Moonlight might fall out.

"Bye, Rai," she whispered. "I'll miss you. I... love... you..."

She pushed open the gate and walked out of the temple surroundings. "Bye, Rai, Omi & Clay & Jill," she whispered, looking back and taking a breath. "I'll miss you people."

She walked away with her head hung. The rain had slowed down to a drizzle and it was easier to travel. Kim had not made it very far when Rai who had heard a soft whispering had woken up. "Kim, where are you going?" he asked, grabbing her by her shoulders. "You aren't leaving the temple are you?"

Kim turned her head from him and replied with a tinge of sadness. "Yes, I am. I'm not wanted there. I'm no use to all of you. You have Reena. And Rai, keep that necklace, I don't want it anymore," she said, sarcastically.

"But... but.. Kim. You can't leave. Master Fung won't allow it," objected Rai.

Kim pushed Rai aside. "Yes I can and I will. Tell Master Fung that I'm not coming back until you believe that I didn't steal the Shen Gong Wus. I'm leaving this place. You have Reena, why do you need me? I'm just a piece of junk to you. Tell Jill, I'll miss her," Kim said, her back to Rai.

"SAYONARA!" (1)

Kim ran off flinging tears as she ran. Moonlight stood rooted to her feet. She couldn't understand why her mistress couldn't stand Rai, Moonlight loved Rai. Moonlight meowed pitifully. "I'm so sorry, Moonlight. I guess Kim doesn't like me anymore," sighed Rai, picking up the silver cat.

"Let's go back in."

Moonlight meowed, surprised. She jumped out off Rai's arms and followed after her mistress.

In the morning...

"WHAT!" shouted Dojo as Rai told him about Kim's departure. "Is she really gone?"

Rai nodded and siged. He was beginning to miss Kim even thought she had left for a few hours only. "Dragons, it's training time," called Master Fung.

"Coming, Master Fung," called Rai, still talking to Dojo.

"Are you going to tell him?" asked Dojo, speaking in whispers.

Rai shook his head.

He went outside and stood in waiting. "Where's Kimiko?" asked Master Fung as he saw that she was missing.

All of them shrugged except for Rai. "Is there something you're not telling us, Rai?" asked Master Fung.

Rai gave in. "Kim left last night. She said she was a useless junk to us," sighed Rai, holding out the piece of paper.

The dragons all read it, including Reena although she had witnessed the whole 'escape' thing last night. "Dear friends, I know I have been a nuisance to you all week. I'm very sorry for what I did. I'm leaving the temple. In my room, you'll find farewell gifts with names on it. They're all yours," read Clay, taking the piece of paper.

All of them went to Kim's room. All on the letter was true. Kim had left her PDA to Jill, her roping rope to Clay, a picture of Kim and Omi to Omi, all Rai's gifts to Rai and to Master Fung, a new outfit. 'Kim, why did you leave?' thought Rai, holding the necklace close to him.

"Why did one of my best friends leave?" cried Jill, hugging Kim's PDA to her heart.

The whole temple was very sad as Kim had left.

"Careful, Moonlight," Kim said to her kitten as she climbed up a tree. "This is going to be a tough ride."

Kim carefully climbed. "Ow," she winced as she cut her hand. "Hold on, Moonlight. This is going to be worst then I thought."

Suddenly, the wound on Kim's hand healed magically. A white aura was left in it's place. Kim gasped. "Hey, are you going or not?" asked a sweet, kitty voice.

"Who said that?" asked Kim, looking around.

There was no reply. Only the sound of trees swaying in the wind and birds chirping. "Hey, I don't want to be stuck here all day, Kim," came the voice again.

Kim then realised. It had come from her shoulder. "Moonlight, did you just talk?" she asked, climbing further up.

"Why wouldn't I? After all, I am a sacred animal of Dashi's time. I came to visit Dojo, my best pal," replied the voice. "By the way, my name's Chi Fay. Not Moonlight."

Kim almost fell off the tree in shock. "Hey, Kim. Did I scare you? Sorry if I did that," said Moonlight, frowing like a human.

"Never mind, Chi Fay. May I still call you Moonlight?" she asked, climbing further.

"Well..." Chi Fay droned. "I think about it later."

Kim climbed till they reached a branch with a small house. "This is where I'm staying till my suspicions are confirmed. Besides, I need a place to stay. You don't mind it do you, Chi Fay?"

"As long as we're going back to the temple occasionally," sighed Chi Fay, settling down in a corner of the small house. "I need to see Dojo right away. I've got great news."

Chi Fay stood up on her hind legs and opened a cupboard. "Do you have anything besides junk food in here?" she asked, closing the cupboard.

Kim almost fainted again. "Hey, have you never seen a cat do that?" asked Chi Fay, glaring at Kim through her emerald eyes.

"Hold on. I'm cooking," said Kim, getting up. "I too am starting to feel hungry."

Kim turned on the stove and dropped some vegetables in. "I hope something light wouldn't matter for starters,' said Kim, laying it down for Chi Fay.

Chi Fay ate it hungrily. "I'm cooking chicken for myself. I haven't ate since I found out Rai hates me," said Kim.

The two friends ate in hunger.

Meanwhile Kim is enjoying time with Chi Fay, things aren't looking very good at the temple. Rai wasn't eating at all. He was grieving over Kim's loss from the temple. "Why do you care about her when you've got me?" asked Reena, holding on to Rai tightly.

"I don't know, Reena. Maybe it's because since you've came, everything has been going wrong," said Rai, harshly. He pushed Reena's arm away.

"I'm leaving to find Kim."

"Raimundo, please sit down," ordered Master Fung, stern but calm. "We'll discuss this matter after dinner."

"I won't eat!" shouted Rai, getting up angrily. Obviously, his undying love for Kim has overpowered him. "I won't eat till I know Kim is in good condition!"

Master Fung sighed. He could do nothing to keep Rai from searching for Kim except for . . . . .

"Dojo!" shouted a sweet voice from the garden.

A cat came running in. "Chi Fay!" replied Dojo, hugging the cat. "I've missed you!"

The cat and Dojo hugged for a long time. "Kim is in good condition, Rai. If that's what you want to know. Dojo, we've been excepted to receive the order of honourable Sacred Animal," Chi Fay said, excitedly.

She did a little dance with Dojo. "Chi Fay, can you tell us where Kim is?" asked Master Fung, stroking the cat.

"Hey, isn't that Kim's cat?" asked Jill, petting the Chi Fay.

"I'm sorry, Master Fung but Kim has forbidden me to do so," smiled Chi Fay, standing on her hind legs. "Though Kim says to Rai, 'I love you and I hate you at the same time. She really doesn't want you to find her. She says she's safe.' "

"And Jill," added Chi Fay, turning to Jill," I'm not Kim's pet. I'm a good friend of hers and forever will be. She told me to give you this."

Chi Fay produced a thin silver bracelet from a small pouch she was carrying. "It's a symbol of undying friendship," said Chi Fay, handing it to Jill.

"Well, I must be going now. Bye, Dojo, my love," she called as she ran into the garden. She leapt into the air and in a twinkle of the eye she was gone.

Dojo sighed. "Isn't she beautiful?" he asked, sighing.

'Yeah, she is. To be a friend of Kim's,' thought Reena. 'I must destroy her once and for all.'

That night, Reena creeped out of her room and went behind the kitchen. "Wuya," she hissed, whispering as low as she could. "Where are you?"

A purple spectre flew into Reena's face. "How is it going, Katnappe?" she asked.

Reena a.k.a. Katnappe prowled. "It's going fine. Kim has already gone. I'll be taking her place although I'm the Dragon of Lightning," she hissed like a cat, happily.

Wuya smiled evily. "Ohhh. That is nice. Make sure no one knows who you are. That Kim girl is getting very suspicious even though she has left the temple," put in Wuya. "I have to leave. Get Jack out of trouble in Japan."

Wuya flew off. "Hello, Katnappe," said a voice behind Reena.

"Who is that?" asked Katnappe, getting up.

The figure behind Katnappe hissed, "Bring it on. You aren't chicken are you?"

Katnappe cackled, leaping into the air. "Who are you?"

"I'm known as no one to you. Call me Stranger," said the girl who was fighting with Katnappe. "Ashley."

That got Katnappe really cooked up. She didn't like people calling her 'Ashley' on a mission. "Oh, you are going down!" she shouted.

"So you are in connection with Jack Spicer. I see the dragons don't know that except me and my sis. You might know me as Kimiko but I am Kichiko. Sister to Kimiko. Kim told me all about you, Reena. You are pure evil," Kichiko said, prepared for battle.

Another black figure jumped out from the trees. Now this time it was the real Kimiko. "Katnappe!" she shouted.

"You took Rai from me. You took my friends from me. You took all the trust my friends gave me. Now you will pay!"

Kim raised her hands high above her head, bringing them down in a karate chop.

"Good morning, Rai," greeted Reena, knocking on his room door.

Rai nodded, lightly. His grief for Kim's departure from the temple affected him terribly. "Hey, Clay, Omi, Jill, has Kim returned yet?" he asked, hopefully.

The three other dragons shook their heads. They too have been affected by Kim's departure but not as badly as it has affected Rai. Only Reena was the one cheerful all day. "Rai, eat something. Come on," begged Reena, looking at Rai.

Rai still refused to touch his food. His mind only lay in the thought of Kim's pretty face. Reena left Rai to have peace and also to talk to Wuya in her room. "Kim, when will you return?" he mummered, tears prickling his eyes.

Just then, in the midst of the quietness, a familiar voice appeared in front of him. "Kim? Is that you?" he asked, happily when he heard Kim's familiar voice.

The hooded figure kneeled in front of him, the way Kim did. "It's not excatly me nor is it not me," whispered the voice, taking Rai's hand.

The painted nails were Kim's and the colour was Kim's favourite: Icy Blue. "Come on, Rai. Eat something. Kim can't bear to see you like this," whispered the voice.

Two fingers lifted Rai's head. A hand wiped the tears that were dripping from his eyes. "Don't worry, someday Kim will return. Now eat or Kim will not return. I must go now. Listen to me and eat. Kim will be returning tomorrow when the last of her business is done," said the person, holding both of Rai's hands. "Goodbye."

The person got up to leave. "Oh yes and Kim sends this."

The person kissed Rai's cheek.

'That has to be Kim,' thought Rai. 'I could smell her perfume.'

"Let's go, Chi Fay. My work here is done," said the hooded figure. She threw off her hood and smiled happily. Happy tears sliding down her cheek. "At least Rai still loves me."

Actually, Kim till loved Rai with all her heart. She had visited him just to get him to eat for Chi Fay said that Rai wasn't eating and Kim couldn't bear the thought of it. "Let's go. Reena's cover will be blown tomorrow, Kim. Don't worry. I can see the future. Remember, tomorrow is Valentine's Day,"said Chi Fay tranforming into a silver horse-like-tiger with wings.

Kim climbed onto Chi Fay's back. "Let's go. We have to settle big business in the Reena program tomorrow. I need your predictions, Chi Fay. Let's go back to the treehouse and discuss the trap. Bye, Rai. I'll be back tomorrow," said Kim as Chi Fay took off into the sky.

Sairina: That's the end of this story. It's touching and nice at the same time if it's from my point of view. But from you readers I don't know so send in your comments/reviews.

Ririn: That was nice.

New friend, Yaone: I really loved it.

Mimiru: It was so sad cries

Hakkai: stares into Yaone's eyes. says. I hope that never happens between us.

Yaone: smiles sweetly. kisses Hakkai hard. says, yes I hope it never happens or I'll poison your food. LOL

Icy Queen: I thought through the summary it was boring but it is super.

Sairina: Thanks, my friends.

**PS: All reviews will be highly appreciated. **

**I'd like to personally thank roguecherryblossomrika and mysteriouscharm for their reviews. **

**Lastly, wait up for Chapter 4: Valentine's Day.**


	4. Valentine's Day

Note: I changed my name from Sairina to Dragon of the Moon.

Sairina: Hi, people. I'm back with my last and final chapter of Just Another Pretty Face. Enjoy.

Ririn: Sairina, is Kim going to kiss Rai this time?

Sairina: (scratches head)

Yaone: (holding Hakkai) Tell us.

Rie: (pleading with puppy dog eyes) Please.

Mimiru: Hold it, Sai. Is Reena going to be thrown out since she maybe Katnappe from the other dragons point of view?

Icy Queen: (sarcastically) Why do you have secrets?

Sairina: (wipes sweat away) Don't know. If you want to know the rest of the story, read for yourself. And dont forget the flashbacks.

**Just Another A Pretty Face.**

**Chapter 4: Valentine's Day.**

Previously.

It was raining at night. A thunderstorm was blowing up, lightning flashed acroos the sky and thunder crashed into the rain. Kim walked silently into Rai's room and knealt beside his bed. "I know you've hated me for stealing the Shen Gong Wu but I haven't done anything at all. Someone is trying to frame me. I'm leaving the temple. Here is a note to say somethings," she whispered by the light of a candle she brought in.

Kim then realised. It had come from her shoulder. "Moonlight, did you just talk?" she asked, climbing further up.

"Why wouldn't I? After all, I am a sacred animal of Dashi's time. I came to visit Dojo, my best pal," replied the voice. "By the way, my name's Chi Fay. Not Moonlight."

Another black figure jumped out from the trees. Now this time it was the real Kimiko. "Katnappe!" she shouted.

"You took Rai from me. You took my friends from me. You took all the trust my friends gave me. Now you will pay!"

Kim raised her hands high above her head, bringing them down in a karate chop.

Two fingers lifted Rai's head. A hand wiped the tears that were dripping from his eyes. "Don't worry, someday Kim will return. Now eat or Kim will not return. I must go now. Listen to me and eat. Kim will be returning tomorrow when the last of her business is done," said the person, holding both of Rai's hands. "Goodbye."

The person got up to leave. "Oh yes and Kim sends this."

The person kissed Rai's cheek.

'That has to be Kim,' thought Rai. 'I could smell her perfume.'

Here's the story.

Kim sat down in front of her computer with Chi Fay next to it. "Oh, let's plan it faster. We need it by today," hurried Kim as Chi Fay thought.

Chi Fay sighed. "No need to worry, Kim. What if the plan backfires? Will we have another?"

Kim shook her head. "No."

The both of them sighed. "Let's get planning," sighed Kim, getting out loads of paper.

Rai smiled as he pushed his tears away. He remembered what the stranger had said. He happily ate for he knew what the stranger had said will be true. "Hi, Rai," greeted Jill, coming in to his room.

"You want some great news?" they both said together.

"You first," offered Rai.

"Kim's coming home tomorrow," announced Jill, clasping her hands together.

The both of them screamed with joy. "What's all the hubba about?" asked Clay, peeping into the room.

The both of his friends' eyes sparkled with glee and happiness as they said together," Kim's coming home."

Rai started eating as his friends left his room. He was very happy that his one true love was returning to him. To think he actually thought that Kim hated him. Outside, Reena heard all that was happening and her fists clenched and her eyes filled with hatred and fire. "Kim, we shall settle this fight tomorrow," she mumbled, angrily.

She walked away. Rai walked out into the garden and started collecting flowers. "Hi, Rai. What you collecting flowers for?" asked Omi, coming up to him.

Rai's eys twinkled. "Kim's coming home. I'm planning the welcoming commitee," he replied.

Omi too was happy. He had actually missed the cute, funny and pretty girl who had gone missing for a few days now. He ran all the way to the meditation hall to break the good news to Master Fung.

"Master Fung! Master Fung!" cried Omi as he ran into the hall. "I've got great news to tell."

"Kimiko's coming home."

Master Fung was impressed with Kim although she wasn't there. The Dragon of Fire had indeed thought of what's best for herself and her friends. Obviously, Chi Fay had done a good job in telling her what meant most to her. He was proud of Dojo's one and ever love.

Kichiko fetched a glass of hot chocalate - which was already cold - and drank slowly while helping her younger sister to plan the 'Revealing of Reena Contor'. "So, Chi-whatever, you're saying you can predict what is going to happen?" asked Kichiko, sitting next to Kim who was hunched over a drawing.

"Yes, Kichiko. I can. Only a few scenes for the day. And my name is Chi Fay, get it right girl," said Chi Fay, preening her whiskers.

Kichiko laughed. "What?" asked Chi Fay, staring at Kichiko, funnily.

"I've never seen a talking cat like you before. Yeah sure I've seen talking cats before but not one with an attitude like yours," replied Kichiko, laughing heartily. "Kim's so lucky to have a friend like you."

Kim sighed and spoke up. "Can we get to the planning part now?" she asked, sighing.

"Chi Fay, I need you to predict now. Can you please and if you can't, don't force yourself to," added Kim, petting Chi Fay.

Chi Fay closed her large green eyes and floated up. "Chi Fay, what do you see?" asked Kim, linking her mind to the cat's.

An image bore itself into Kim's mind showing her what Chi Fay saw.

Images flew in Kim's mind. Soon a clear image of a deserted remote island was portrayed. All she could see were bright lights flashing. Then the vision cleared. She could see Rai locked up in a cage with all the stolen Shen Gong Wu beside him and Kichiko was there too. Reena and Jack along with a misty floating purple spectre were quickly picking up the Shen Gong Wu and throwing them into a bag. Rai was hustled into a plane and flown off. Kim screamed as she got out of the trance. "I can't think anymore!" she screamed, clutching her head. "I don't want to set Rai or the others in danger!"

"Kim, calm down," coaxed Kichiko, holding her sister close. "It's only a vision."

Kim pushed her tears from her eyes. "Yeah, it was... but I love Rai." Kim concentrated on the vision. Indeed it was painful to watch but she had something to do. "I don't want to envision him getting hurt."

Reena fumed even more. "That girl is getting on my nerves," she said to Wuya in her room, through a handphone.

"Reena, aren't you celebrating that Kim's returning tomorrow?" asked Jill, peeping her head in. "I'm so happy. I get to talk to someone."

Reena quickly hid the handphone and smiled a fake smile. "Let's go celebrate."

She qiuckly said a small goodbye to Wuya and switched off her handphone. She went outside with Jill. Rai was outside lying down in the sun with Clay by his side. Reena ran to his side. "Are you alright, Rai?" she asked, sympatically.

"Of course, I am. Why do you think I'm not?" he asked, getting up. "Now excuse me. I think my 'Welcome Home' cookies are ready."

Reena said, "I'll go with you." She ran after him.

Rai pushed her hand away. "No, Reena. I don't think you like Kim after all. You're just faking a lie that you like her. Maybe you aren't a true Dragon of Lightning anyway. You maybe are a fraud."

"Come help me, Jill. After all, you did show me the recipe," offered Rai as he passed by Jill, arranging up Kim's room. "You would surely like to try them. After all, you know the right taste."

Jill looked up from her work and nodded. "Hold on a minute, I'm just putting back Kim's curtains. You know, the ones she likes. I don't know why did her room become such a mess. It was fine when we went in after reading the note," responded Jill, hanging up the curtains. "Well, at least she's coming home. Reena isn't very nice to talk to."

"Come on, let's go, Rai. If not the cookies will get burnt," said Jill, walking out of Kim's door.

Reena was hearing every word Jill and Rai had said. She was so angry that she could light a fire. "Kim, you are so going to pay," she snarled, turning back. "And I mean dearly."

Reena was starting to develop a crush on Rai and was actually quite angry when all Rai could talk about was Kim.. Kim... KIM! Her heart screamed the last Kim.

Kichiko and Kim were lying on each other as they were tired out from thinking of a plan. Chi Fay too was lying near the door of the treehouse, exhausted from thinking and visioning. Something dropped onto Kim's cheek. It was a tiny raindrop. She woke up. "What's the time?" she asked, stretching.

Kichiko too woke up and said, "It's already 4.00 pm."

The both of them yawned. Chi Fay strectched the kitty way and got up. "Aww, man. That late, for how long have we been sleeping?"

"Four hours to the approximate," replied Kichiko, the only one with a watch. "It was a lot of stress thinking and planning you know?"

A cool breeze struck Kim. "It's raining," she said, getting up. "I had better close the windows."

"I'll fix dinner," offered Kichiko, getting up. "Um.. Kim, where do you keep your food stock?"

Kim sighed, merely. "In that cupboard near the window," she replied, pointing.

Kichiko opened the cupboard and took out some meatballs. "Anyone want pasta?" she asked.

Kim and Chi Fay nodded. "Hey Kim, why so deep in the dumps?" whispered Chi Fay, climbing into Kim's arms.

Kim stroked the kitten and said nothing. She smiled lightly but it wasn't a real smile, it was a made up smile. She looked out through the door and sighed deeply. "Tell me, Kim. What's bothering you?" asked Chi Fay, softly.

"Well," began Kim, whispering. "It's hard to tell you."

"You can tell me anything. Remember, I am a talking cat with powers," laughed Chi Fay, snuggling into the warmth of Kim's arms.

Kim laughed. "I'm missing Rai. When it rains, I always think back to the time when I ran away. It was a terrible thing to do..." Kim's voice trailed off. She looked away.

"Continue," ordered Chi Fay, soothingly. "Tell it to me, slowly. One breath at a time. Maybe I can help you."

Kim breathed in and heaved out. "It was a terrible thing to do to Rai but I was forced to. Reena was killing my soul. I couldn't go there again till my heart is at peace. I figure Reena is Katnappe," she said. She sobbed softly, her tears dropping onto her hands.

Kim thought for a second. She got up, flung a cape over her shoulders, grabbed a sword - self defense from Reena - and said to Kichiko, "Hey, sis. I'm going out. Be back soon. Keep some dinner for me."

"Come, Chi Fay. We're going!"

Chi Fay transformed into a beautiful white horse-like-tiger with wings. Kim climbed onto her, buckled her cloak, buckled her sword to her waist and pulled her hood over her head. "Bye, Kichiko!" she shouted as Chi Fay jumped off the deck of the treehouse.

Chi Fay jumped off the high tree and then at a certain low altitude, she took off in the air. Her huge wings beat through the air and got to the Xiaolin Temple in no time flat. "Chi Fay, lower down and land on the wall near my room. Hush your wings, they'll lure people out," said Kim, leaning forward.

"All right, Kim. Hold tight. We're going in very fast," warned Chi Fay, swooping down slowly.

Soon as Chi Fay was low enough to make a dive, she warned Kim again and swooped down full speed. Chi Fay slowed and landed on the wall behind Kim's room. Chi Fay transformed back into a cat and followed Kim down the wall.

It was still raining very heavily. Kim crept across the grass and entered her room. "Wow," gasped Kim as she entered her room. "Someone really cleaned up here."

She smiled lightly. "Hello, Kim," sneered a voice behind Kim. "You're back."

Kim turned behind her and replied, gritting her teeth, "Hello, Reena. Enjoying time with Rai?"

The blond girl stepped out of the shadows and circled Kim's hooded figure. "Oh yes, thank you. I am enjoying Rai's sweet company. He's been so sweet lately. "

"Ahh, Reena. What a bad actress you are," replied Kim, too circling Reena. She clenched her fists. "I can tell that Rai isn't paying attention to you at all."

Kim grabbed her sword and pulled it out. "Reena, don't try to be a fool. Don't think I'd I didn't know that you'd be ready to kill me. I remember the last time we fought. If I hadn't shown up, Kichiko would have died."

Reena slided on claws and jumped at Kim. She merely avoided the attack. "Get out of my room!" screamed Kim, puching Reena till she flew out the door.

Kim went out with her sword in her hand. "Why? You ruined my life and my soul. Why?" asked Kim, angrily.

Reena got up and headed for Kim with her clawed gloves aiming right at Kim. Kim defended herself with the sword and cutting across Reena's cheek. "Argh!" growled Reena, clutching her cheek.

Kim panted and glared at Reena. This time, Reena moved with lightning speed that Kim could not see her. As Kim was trained in this kind of martial art, she could easily track down Reena but ... the blond girl slashed Kim in the face.

Three slash marks appeared on Kim's right cheek. Blood dripped from them. Kim dropped to her knees and held her hand to her cheek. Reena laughed, evily. Kim bravely got up and faced Reena. "Be prepared, bitch. You shall die at my feet."

The two girls charged at each other shouting war cries. Their weapons made a loud clashing noise and it woke up a certain boy.

Rai got up and rubbed his eyes. "Huh? What's all the noise?" Kim and Reena's clanging of weapons and shouts had awoken the boy.

He went outside and gasped. There he saw his girlfriend -ex. most probably - and Reena fighting and bloody - more likely the grass - . "Kim!" he shouted, running to Kim's side.

Kim pushed him away while bringing her sword to a drop at Reena's neck. "Hi, Rai? You wanna know who your _new_ girlfriend is?" asked Kim, sarcastically, pinning Reena down. She strained the word 'new'.

Kim grabbed at Reena's sleeve and pulled her up. She wiped away all of Reena's thick makeup. "You know who she is?" asked Kim, angrily. "Tell me, Rai. The girl you've been spending your time with?"

The girl Kim held slashed at her with her claws but Kim just held her. Rai grabbed Reena's chin and looked at her. He gasped and backed away. "Katnappe!" he screamed and fainted.

"I'll let you go for now, Miss Contor," growled Kim, letting go of Reena, "but if you don't leave the temple and return the Shen Gong Wu, there's trouble for you."

Kim pushed Reena hard. "Let's go, Chi Fay, my work is done here," said Kim, climbing onto Chi Fay who had been sleeping on a tree branch.

Chi Fay jumped down and said, "Kim, you're bleeding."

Kim touched her right cheek and brought her hand to her face. "Oh no."

"Let's go quick, Chi. Or I'll faint very soon. This cut hurts like hell."

Chi Fay turned into the horse-like-tiger with wings. Kim climbed on Chi Fay's back and pulled her hood over her head. Chi Fay flew off into the sky and was gone in the blink of an eye.

"Kim, what happened to you!" asked Kichiko as Kim staggered into the treehouse. Kim clutched her right cheek and fell to the floor. "Explain, Chi Fay?"

Chi Fay sighed and sat beside the unconsious Kim. "Well, it all started out like this, Kim missed Rai so she went out to see him. Then she came face to face with Reena and brought out a fight. Then Rai came out and fainted after Kim revealed Reena as Katnappe. Reena slashed Kim on the cheek and because of bloodlost and the cold weather she was out cold. we came back here and . . . end of story."

'Kim, what in the world have you done?' sighed Kichiko in her head, fetching some band aids from a cupboard. 'You could put Rai and yourself in big trouble you know?'

She fixed Kim's cheek up a bit and lay her down to rest. She checked her breathing. CHECK! Normal. Pulse. CHECK! Normal. Kichiko's heart was at peace. Her little sister was well and safe. Now let's not hope that Kim will get up any sooner.

Back at the temple, Reena a.k.a. Katnappe gropped around for supported to stand up. She quickly grabbed out her cellphone and called Jack's number. Soon Jack picked up his cellphone. "Jack, put me onto Wuya. It's urgent," said Reena, her voice faltering. "Quick. Big time trouble."

Jack said back lovingly. "Is anything the matter, love?" he asked, sympatically.

"Put me onto WUYA!" screamed Reena dispite her throbbing head.

Jack ran off to fetch Wuya. "Wuya, someone else besides Kim found out my identity," she said as Jack held the phone up for Wuya. "Rai did."

"How?" hissed Wuya, frowing.

Reena's shoulders sagged. "I can't talk long. I'm about to faint. Please quickly send someone over. I'm in deep need of medication. I'm. . . going to...faint."

With those last words, Reena sagged to the floor and dropped the phone. Reena, like Kim also suffered bloodlost and the cold weather. Soon enough, lover Jack comes to rescue his princess with his faithful sidekick, Wuya. "Get the girl, Jack and the boy," ordered Wuya, hissing in her horrid manner.

Jack picked up Reena with his bare hands and picked up Rai with his mechanical claw-thingy. The two of them flew away leaving no clue behind.

The very next morning, Kim woke up with a growly stomach. She rubbed her eyes and got up. She felt weird. Then she remembered. "Oh no. Rai. He's in grave danger," whispered Kim, hoarsely. "I can sense it."

Kim tore of her bedclothes and got up draping her cloak over her shoulders. "Chi Fay, let's go. Rai's in danger. I have a feeling," said Kim, shaking her cat.

Chi Fay stretched herself and got up. "Where's breakfast?" she said, sleepily.

"Chi Fay," dragged Kim. "Rai's in danger. I can sense it."

"No, lil sis. You're not going anywhere without breakfast. You're lucky you're feeling normal. You had three bad scratches yesterday," said Kichiko, coming out with a plate of hot bread with melted butter in it.

"I want you to eat something. No fighting on a empty stomach."

"Yeah, Kim. Your sis is right. You were terribly injured yesterday," Chi Fay said.

Kim sighed and sagged her shoulders. "Fine but I need to go to Rai."

"I'm coming too," offered Kichiko.

Kim nodded and took a bread off the hot plate and bit into it. "Hurry, I want to go now," said Kim, stuffing the bread down.

She didn't take another but Kichiko glared at her sternly so she took another though she really didn't want to. After eating for a few minutes and also resting, Chi Fay transformed and on climbed Kichiko and Kim. Kim's senses brought them to a remote island. Suddenly, Kim gasped,"No. It's all happening like you envisioned, Chi Fay."

"Rai, Rai, where are you?" asked Jill as she looked into his room. "Are you in here?"

There was no sign of Rai and his bed was a mess. The mess wasn't unusual but the weird thing was that his bedclothes were off the bed and nowhere to be found. "Rai!" shouted Jill.

"Jill, what happened? We heard you screaming," said Clay, running over with Omi and Dojo.

"Rai's not here. I'm afraid he's been kidnapped. There's no sign of him anywhere, I can't even find his bedclothes. And he promised to help me make the special cookies for Kim's return," responeded Jill. "Hope Kim's not in grave danger too."

"Dragons, have you seen Reena?" asked Master Fung, running up to the dragons.

The three dragons shook their heads. "Rai's gone too," said Omi, shaking his head. "I'm afraid they've been kidnapped."

"By who?" asked Master Fung. "Do you think Wuya?"

"Maybe," said Dojo, turning to Master Fung. "But it still doesn't make sense, Wuya only wants the Shen Gong Wu, not the dragons."

"Maybe, it isn't Wuya, maybe Kim was trying to tell us something. She has mentioned something about Reena being evil before but can it be true?" said Jill, probbing her mind for other suggestions.

"Now all we can do it wait for their return," sighed Master Fung, unhappily.

Kim gasped. "All of this is true."

"Let's go in for a closer look," suggested Kichiko, looking down.

Chi Fay flew a little lower and then smoothly. "Hey, there's a boat. It's name is 'Jack Cruiser'."

"Hey, so that means Jack and Wuya is in this too," said Chi Fay, about to descend. "I knew it."

"Let's go in, Chi." Kim held on to Chi Fay as she flew in fast.

Chi Fay landed in a clearing in a jungle. "Okay, becareful not to trigger any traps, Kichiko, Chi Fay," warned Kim,"and split up."

The three broke into seperate ways and started searching for clues. Before they broke up, Kim said to keep in communication mentally. She gave each of them a head band with a pearl diamond in the middle she got back from India. 'Anything here?' asked Kim mentally, pushing through a bunch of leaves.

'All clear here,' replied Chi Fay in her human form. Chi Fay had a lot of magical powers which includes transforming into anything, even a rock.

'How about you, sis?' asked Kim.

'No problem here too,' Kichiko replied.

Suddenly, Kichiko screamed. Chi Fay and Kim shouted, "Kichiko!"

'Chi Fay, I've lost contact with Kichiko,' said Kim, still talking mentally.

'So have I.'

Kichiko landed in a pile of garbage. "Uh, disgusting," she said, brushing dirt from her black outfit. "And gross, too."

She got up and slid down the pile. Loud thudding footsteps were heard heading her way. She quickly hid behind a large crate and held her breath. "Who's there?" asked a burly voice, coming in.

He came closer to Kichiko. She crouched even lower and moved in even further. A soft scuttling of a rat at her feet strartled her and she tried to stiffle a cry. The guard looked down and saw nothing but a frightened rat.

He snorted and walked away. Kichiko breathed a sigh of relief. As the guard walked away, she crept out and wiped her fore head. She was sweating like crazy there. "It was good to get out of there, it stinked," she said, getting out of the room.

"Hello, missy. Where do you think you're going?" asked the same guard who had come in earlier.

Kichiko grinned sheepishly and ran. But the guard caught her before she could even run far enough. "Let's go little missy," said the guard who had Kichiko, hanging in the air, just kicking for her life.

"Woah, you know what I found, Chi Fay?" asked Kim.

She had found Chi Fay earlier when she met back in the clearing. Kim parted the leaves for Chi Fay to see. "Wow, Kim. What a find?"

A small fighter plane stood in the middle of another clearing, this time larger. "This is nice. Wait, the plane's still warm, that means... someone just landed it here," said Kim, touching the plane.

"Kim, come see this. This isn't very fascinating but it might help," called Chi Fay, knocking her paw against the ground.

Kim came to where Chi Fay was standing. "What's it, Chi?" she asked, kneeling down.

Chi Fay replied," This part of the ground is hollow. Or maybe it sounds more like metal."

"Really?" asked Kim. She rapped her fingers on the spot which Chi Fay pointed out. "It does sound hollow."

"More like metal. A kind of hole actually like an escape portal," added Kim, feeling around it. "I can try to blast it open. It feels rusty."

"Stand back, Chi," warned Kim, raising her right leg. Kim hurled her leg into the hole.

It opened and revealed a hole for everyone to see. "Told you, Chi Fay," grinned Kim, looking down the hole. "Let's go in, Chi. Let's explore and find Kichiko."

The both of them dropped into the hole and was enveloped in darkness. "Where are we, Chi Fay?" asked Kim, gropping around for support. She fumbled in a bag she carried and took out a torch light.

"It seems we're in a sewer," concluded Chi Fay after Kim shone the light around their surroundings.

"Ewww. Gross and sick," whined Kim, walking on and shining the light in front of her. "Can we move on?"

Loud and frightening noises were heard as Kim and Chi Fay neard a door. "Not going in there, Chi. Not going there," said Kim, backing away from the door.

"Either you are going there or you can go back down the sewer," laughed Chi Fay, looking at Kim. "You want to find your sister or not?"

Kim nodded. "Now, open the door or we won't be going anywhere," ordered Chi Fay, nudging at Kim's ankle.

Kim slowly reached her trembling hand to the door and turned the knob but the door wouldnt budge. "It won't move," whined Kim, tugging on it. "Come on, stupid door. Open up. I want to find my sister."

"I guess the door's locked," said Kim, giving up. She panted hard.

"Keep trying," was Chi Fay's response.

"Where are you taking me?" asked Kichiko, kicking for all she was worth.

The guard knocked on the door. "Who's this filthy girl?" asked the boy who stood in the doorway.

"A tresspasser, Jack Spicer, sir," said the guard, holding up Kichiko.

Jack looked at Kichiko and said, nodding, "I know you. You're Kichiko, the girl Reena told me about. I reconigse the sword you were using. You helped out with the fight with Kim." Jack turned to the guard and said, "Leave her in this cage by the lover boy of Reena's."

Jack unlocked the door of the large cage which held Rai and the guard threw her in. " Hey, Rai. What are you in for?" asked Kichiko, rubbing her neck where the guard had apposingly held her. Her collar line hurt alot.

"I was about to expose Reena as Katnappe to Master Fung but I fainted and the next thing I know, I awoke in this cage," replied Rai.

"Pipe down, peapsqueak," ordered Wuya, wringing her transparent fist in Rai's face.

Jack shut his mouth as told to. "You shall suffer, Rai," said Reena -or rather Katnappe- in an evil sort of way. "I'll make you pay for not liking me and Kim shall pay dearly for leaving this wound on my cheek."

"Oh, I already forgot. I left her with three," continued Reena, pointing to her wound. "She shall pay even more."

Kichiko shouted insultingly, "Yeah, good for you, Miss Kitty Cat! A scratch serves you right. Aren't cats suppose to end up in fights and have scratches!"

"Why you, insulting little pig!" shouted back Reena, holding her fist in Kichiko's face. "You and your sister and _sweet_ Rai here is going to pay!"

"Kim will be here to save us any minute," added Rai, grabbing the bars of the cage. "Let me out or my screaming will bring Kim here!" He shook the cage.

"Let... you... out...?" asked Reena, laughing evily. "Bite my foot if I let you out. You will never escape me. You and your dear girlfriend will perish together."

"Rai," whispered Kichiko, nudging Rai in the back. "Look, the Shen Gong Wu."

A large bag was there. It was bound so tightly, not one Shen Gong Wu could escape and it was made so specially that the Serpant's Tail couldn't even escape. "So," Rai said shortly, "it was you who stole all the Shen Gong Wu."

"Beautiful isn't it? When you are so innocent and you get to frame your rival?" asked Reena, evily. She slapped Rai hard on the cheek. "You didn't even love me!"

She slapped Rai continuously. "I gave you all my heart but you didn't even care one bit about me when Kim went away from the temple!" She slapped Rai.

"Now do you regret?"

"NO!" responded Rai, screaming in Reena's face. "My heart only belongs to Kimiko Toho! You here me!" He growled angrily.  
Kichiko went over to him. "Calm down, lover boy. Kim's going to be alright," she coaxed, putting a hand on his shoulder. "She'll come, you'll see." She also added to herself. _I hope_.

"This door is a nuisance," sighed Kim, staggering back for a moment. "There must be another way in."

Chi Fay climbed to her shoulder. "You sure?"

"If yes, let's look for it above ground. This place stinks and reeks. This must be a sewer," she added, licking her paw. "I'd better get out of here before I suffocate."

"You're right, Chi. This place does reek. Let's run for it. I think some horrid stuff is around the corner," said Kim, running back the way she came. Chi Fay followed after.

They climbed back up the hole in the ground and breathed in deeply. "Ah. Fresh air. Not wretched, suffocating air," sighed Chi Fay, standing on her hind legs. Kim giggled.

"Let's comb(1) the area," suggested Kim, looking around the place she was standing. Not a human in sight.

She and Chi Fay started looking through the bushes for the main entrance or maybe another passage - though not a horrible smelling one -. Pushing leaves away and trampling on weeds and plants that grew long, they were tired out. "We've been walking for hours and this is how far we've got," panted Chi Fay, licking herself.

"Chi, I'm no tired and you are," objected Kim, wiping her brow with her sleeve. "I knew I shouldn't have worn this suit. I'm sweating too much." Kim sighed even more.

"Hello, reality check, Kim. I'm a cat, you're a human," shouted Chi Fay, looking at Kim, the naughty way she used when she gets told off or offended. "I've got four paws and you've got two legs."

Kim laughed, heartily. Who in the world could put up with a _talking_ cat like Chi Fay. "All right, you can ride on my shoulder. Only for your resting time. After that, off my shoulder you go," said Kim, petting Chi Fay.

Chi Fay smiled, cutely and jumped onto Kim's shoulder. "Oww," brought out Kim as she scratched her hand on a plant. "Oh, Kichi is so going to pay for this when I find her. "

"Keep moving," ordered Chi Fay. "We might find something up ahead."

Kim pushed through a few more leaves and gasped as she came to a large building. "Woah, if this is where Kichi is held, it's high time we split up," gasped Kim, looking at the building that stood in front of them.

"Uh-uh. It's no place to split up. If we get lost, who knows where will be? We could be wondering in there for days or maybe even weeks," objected Chi Fay, jumping of Kim's shoulder.

Out of nowhere, two burly men with a blue uniform walked in front of the main door. "How are we going to past them?" whispered Kim, crouching to the ground. "They could kill us in two seconds flat."

"Leave it to me," said Chi Fay, smiling. She grinned. Kim always thought that she has never seen a cat who could grin and have white perfect teeth like Chi Fay's.

"I'll be the distraction. You know I can imitate voices and shapeshift into anything."

"Agreed. Just don't get carried away. I think one of them is pretty hot," giggled Kim, laughing. She knew Chi Fay was like a teenager and was like any typical one. She liked cute guys especially.

"You know I won't. My mission is my mission," scolded back Chi Fay, spiteful but playfully. Even though they had known each other for only a few days, they were like close friends.

"Let's go. Oh, yes, Chi. One more thing, quickly meet up in the building when you're done," added Kim, crawling away. Chi Fay nodded and meowed.

The both splited up and went to do their jobs. Kim moved qucikly and swiftly to the side of the building while waiting for Chi Fay to get to her distraction project. "Oh, help me. I'm stuck in this tree and I can't get down. I'm afraid of heights. I've been stranded here for days! Help!" called a shrill and sweet voice.

Kim couldn't help snickering. So typical of Chi Fay to recite that speech. "Hey, man, should we help that little lady in that tree?" asked the cute one who had brown and soft eyes. He looked almost teenager to Kim.

"If you want to go, do it. I'm going to do my rounds. The boss said that he had seen suspicious stuff in the forest," said the large and ugly one. He was so fat, he had to wobble when he got up. He also looked like a bulldog.

The cute one, went to the tree which had Chi Fay in a pretty girl form _stuck _on it. The large one got up and went to do the roundings. Kim checked for clearance to move in. The coast was clear and no one was watching her.

Nodding a little at Chi Fay, she quickly ran to the entrance. She tried the door. _Oh no, it's locked. What should I do?_ she thought, frantically. She looked around for something to unlock the door.

A small box which flashed the word 'password' was in a corner. "What's the password?" she said aloud to herself, scratching her head.

She keyed in : Evil Genius. "Welcome, Jack Spicer," said a computer voice.

Kim grinned happily to herself. "What a fool? He should think twice before putting his password as 'Evil Genius'," she said as the doors opened to let her pass.

"Help me!" cried Chi Fay, pitifully. "I can't get down. I'm afraid of heights!"

The cute fellow arrived at the bottom of the tree. "Don't worry, miss. I'll get you," he called up.

He climbed up the tree and gave his hand to Chi Fay. His smile was dazzling. Chi Fay took his hand and smiled happily until crocodile tears filled her eyes. "Thank you so much for helping me down," thanked Chi Fay as her human feet touched the ground. "I can't thank you enough for saving my life."

Chi Fay planted a kiss on the guy's cheek. "I'd better be going, my father must be worried sick about me," said Chi Fay, blushing lightly.

She ran off toward the building. The boy was so dazed that he couldn't see that Chi Fay was heading for the building he was hired to guard. "Well, that was simple," sighed Chi Fay, running to the entrance before the door closed. "Although, he was kinda cute to put away."

"Hi, Kim," called Chi Fay as she spotted her friend hiding behind a potted plant.

"Hush," hissed Kim, lowering her voice as much as she could. "There are security guards around here."

A lady in a blue uniform walked past. She didn't even look twice at Chi Fay who was standing in the middle of the polished floor. "Hey you!" shouted Chi Fay, jumping at the lady who had walked past. Chi Fay went right through her.

"She's a hologram," gasped Kim, getting up from her position. "She's fake. It can't be Jack's idea to do that. It must be Wuya's or maybe... that traitor's, Reena."

"Let's go," said Chi Fay, bounding up a marble staircase. "We have to hurry if we want to save your sis'."

Kim walked up the staircase. She thought herself like a princess and remembered the time when she entered the dancing contest - mentioned in chapter 3- walking up gracefully.

"Hey Kim, I found something," called Chi Fay, running to Kim, hurridly. "I think it'll please you."

Kim quickly followed after Chi Fay into a room. "KIM!" shouted Kichiko, who was held captive in that room in a cage. "Free me."

"Kichiko, are you alright?" asked Kim, running to the cage. "Is Rai here?"

Kim tried to unlock the cage but received no progress. Kichiko hung her head and replied, "Reena..." Kichiko swallowed hard. "Took him in a plane and planned to desert him in the Sahara Desert. They've set a bomb in the place building."

Kim gasped and looked around for the bomb. "I've tried looking for it but it's hidden so well," added Kichiko, fingering with the lock.

Kim took a deep breath and started ordering, "Chi, you try to unlock Kichiko and Kichi, after you're set free, start looking for the bomb. I've got some stuff to do."

"But Kim, how can a mere cat like Chi-whatever unlock a large cage like this?" asked Kichiko, staring at Chi Fay in disgust. "She's just a cat." Kim looked at Kichiko, saying: 'You don't trust me right.'

"Chi Fay's a clever cat."

With those words, Kim left the room, bounding down the stairs.

"Where do you think you're going, miss?" asked the cute boy whom Chi Fay had tricked earlier. He smiled cutely at Kim.

"Nowhere," replied Kim, positioning herself in the figthing stance. "Just about to leave actually. Why would someone so cute work for someone so bad?"

The boy laughed. "I'm Ashley's cousin."

Kim glared at the boy. "I won't want to fight someone so cute like you. I never," added Kim, mantaining her smile as well as ducking the boy's karate attack.

"Well, you'll have to," sneered the boy, kicking again.

"You like to kick don't you?" asked Kim, dodging every attack move from the boy. "Well, I like to kiss."

_Kim, you're doing the wrong thing_, said Kim's good conscience.

_Go ahead, Kim_, said the bad.

Kim breathed deeply. _Here goes nothing_, she thought. As the boy punched at her direction, she fluttered her eyelashes and smiled. The boy stopped at once. Kim placed a small kiss on the boy's cheek.

He fainted at once. "Ewwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww," she dragged, wiping her mouth and spitting as much as she could. "I've got to rinse my mouth with as much water as possible."

She sprinted to the door and ran out. The ugly guard wasn't there. Kim quickly ran in the direction of the fighter plane. Pushing through the branches with determination seemed easier than earlier. As she reached the clearing with the fighter plane, the ugly guard jumped in front of her. "You shall be going nowhere," he sneered, lunging at her.

He was bigger and heavier than Kim but she was quicker. Kim kicked, he dodged. "For a fatty like you, you are a good dodger," Kim sneered, kicking again. This time her kick caught him right and he doubled over. "Quite a softy for a big guy like you. Tata, got a person to rescue. So much to do, so little time."

She punched the guy in the face once more and ran off into the plane. "Now how to start it?" she asked herself, looking at the control panel. "This is going to be hard."

"Stand back, Kichiko. It's going to be bad," advised Chi Fay, blue light starting to emit from her paws. She closed her eyes and concentrated. "Here goes."

She blasted the blue light at the keyhole and a loud explosion occured. The door swung open nosielessly and Kichiko jumped out. "Thank you, Chi-whatever. I'll remember not to underestimate you again," thanked Kichiko, petting Chi Fay. Chi Fay fumed.

"Why can't you ever get my name right?"

Kichiko responded, "I'm not used to Chinese names. Forgive me if I've insulted you."

"Let's start looking for the bomb before we both go up in ashes."

The two searched the room for anything but failed. They tried the next. "No luck," sighed Kichiko, running to another room.

"Where do you think is the last place we would look?" asked Chi Fay, running after her. "The control room, the kitchen, the loumge. Where?" Chi Fay stopped to rest.

"I think I know. I've been there before but I don't think Jack and Katnappe knows I've been there," said Kichiko, stopping in her tracks. "Follow me, little kitty." Kichiko ran down the stairs with great speed while Chi Fay jumped down nimbly from the railing.

The both of them ran to the basement. "Let me remember from which way I came," whispered Kichiko to herself as she reached the basement. "One turn right, straight down..."

She followed her directions.

While Kichiko and Chi Fay are searching for the bomb, Kim still is struggling to find out how to fly the plane. "Oh, where's the key?" she asked herself, searching for the tiny instrument to start the plane.

The key itself was in the ignition. "There you are," Kim said, smiling as she found the key. "Someone must have left it here."

She turned the key and the engine roared. She jerked the steering wheel - don't know what it's called - and the plane started to rise. "Hold on, Rai, I'm coming for you," she said as she taxied the plane.

She took off ground and steered the plane with practised ease. (She had taken a course on flying a few years back. F.Y.I.) She soared through the air swiftly. She looked out the window, trying to locate Jack's plane. A beeper on her tracking device told her a plane was up ahead. "Must be Jack's," she concluded, nodding to herself.

As she narrowed in on Jack's plane, she said into the intercom, "Jack Spicer and Reena. Let Raimundo Pedrosa go and I'll leave you in peace."

Kim waited for their move but nothing happened. Then Kim remembered, she was on a fighter plane which means it has weapons. She found a button which was labelled 'Gun'. "Hold on, Rai. I'm going to rescue you," she said once again into the intercom.

The plane in front of her responded with a, "Give up, Kim. Rai will never be yours."

"If you insist. I'm going to fire," responded Kim.

She pressed the button and a gun appeared from under the plane. It started shooting Jack's plane.

Inside Jack's plane, Reena was trying to steer away from the fighter plane. "Ahh, help. We're going to perish," Jack whined, clutching his seat tightly.

"Shut up, you wimp," hissed Wuya.

"What do you know about, Wuya? You aren't alive," shouted Jack.

Rai was bound in a corner and was gagged. Kim shot at the plane's right wing. "Let's lighten the load. It'll help the plane to still soar," suggested Jack.

Without receiving any orders or a yes or no, he unbound Rai and threw him overboard. "You threw our prisoner!" shouted Reena as well as hissing. "And my one true love."

Kim gasped as she saw Rai falling fifty feet to the ground. She quickly brought the plane down and caught Rai. She opened a hole in the plane's roof and Rai jumped in. "Are you all right?" asked Kim, raising the plane.

"Where's Jack?" asked Rai, strapping himself in. "I can't see his plane."

Suddenly, the fighter plane shook hard as Reena fired a bullet into it's left wing. "Oh no. How was I suppose to know they had weapons too?" asked Kim, frantically trying to bring the plane down in a smooth glide.

Reena shot the other wing too. "We're going to fall. We've only got one parachute. Save yourself, Rai. Never mind me, I can fly the plane," shouted Kim under all the noise as the plane circled, going to fall.

"I won't leave you, Kim."

"GO! I said. Leave me. Don't worry, I'll be all right," shouted Kim, grabbing the parachute and thrusting it into Rai's hands.

She pushed him to the door and opened it using the control panel. "Go! The plane's going to fall. Save yourself."

Rai refused to move so Kim pushed him off the plane with her free hand. She actually wanted to go but she loved Rai so much she could only care about him and not herself. "Oh no. I can't fly it anymore. I'm going to be doomed," said Kim, frantically, pressing buttons to start up the plane.

She unbuckled her seat belt and jumped off the plane for fear it will crash. She landed on a tuft of soft grass, well and unhurt. The plane crashed nose first nearby her.

"Kim!" shouted Rai, running to the crashed plane. "Where are you?"

He searched through the ruins and found no sign of the pretty girl. "Kim's... dead," he sobbed, wiping away his tears. A soft rustling in the bushes startled him. "Huh? Is anyone there?"  
No reply so he turned back to the ruins trying to confirm his not very good answer. When he really found not sign of Kim, he started to cry. Hard. "Hi, Rai. Looking for me?" asked a familiar voice behind him.

Rai turned behind to see Kim standing there. "Kim, is that really you? I thought. . ."

He looked back and forth from her to the ruins. "Yes, it is me. The one and only Kimiko Toho," replied Kim, softly.

Rai grabbed her in his arms. He swung her around happily. Kim and Rai cried tears of joy. "I'm so glad you're alright," sobbed Rai, through his tears. "I thought you were dead."

Kim hugged Rai as tightly as she could. She looked into his soft brown eyes and he stared into hers. They narrowed in, still hugging emotionally. Kim wrapped her arms around rai's neck and Rai wrapped his arms around her waist. The hug ended in an effectionate kiss which lasted for a long time. "Im sorry I did that. I just had to," apologized Kim, breaking off.

"Never mind. I wanted to do it to," whispered Rai, stroking Kim's head.

Kim said hurridly, "Oh no. The building's going to blow up any sec. Kichiko and Chi Fay's inside."

She grabbed Rai's hand and ran to the white building. She keyed in the password and shouted, "Kichi! Chi Fay! Where are you!"

"HERE!" screamed Chi Fay as they walked into the room and held their noses.

It was the garbage dump which Kichiko had fell in earlier. "Goodness. You'd think they'd hide it here?" asked Chi Fay.

Kichiko nodded. She carefully lifted a piece of garbage from a stack. "This so won't work," she said, sneezing hard. "This garbage makes me sneeze."

"I'm going to do it the easy way. ICE!"

A blast of ice emited from her hands and froze a pile of garbage. She kicked the frozen pile and it broke open. "No luck. Let's try another," Chi Fay suggested.

Kichiko froze a second pile and a ticking grenade was in the middle of it. "How am I to defuse it?" asked Kichiko, frantically.

"Try freezing it," suggested Chi Fay. Kichiko tried to freeze the bomb but a force field was around it and it threw Kichiko back against the wall.

Above ground, Kim heard the loud bang and ran to an open door where the sound was the loudest. "Kichi. Are you down there?" she asked, slowly stepping on the first step.

She stepped on the second with Rai following after. "Ahhhhh!" Kim screamed as she fell on a rotting step.

"WIND!" shouted Rai, using his powers to bring Kim up.

"Thanks, Rai," she tanked, shakily.

Kichiko rubbed her head and got up. "This bomb is protected. How can we defuse it?" asked Chi Fay, placing her hand on the force field. "It must be the work of Wuya."

"Kichiko!" shouted a familiar voice.

Kim and Rai were standing in the doorway. "Oh, I'm so glad you're safe," said Kim, hugging her sister.

"No time for emotional greetings, Kim. Think of a way to defuse this bomb. It's protected by a force field," said Chi Fay, pawing at Kim's leg.

"Let me try. We have to gently defuse the bomb by taking away the force field," concluded Kim, touching the force field. "Let's try combining our powers."

"WIND!"

"ICE!"

"FIRE!"

The three of them put their powers together to take away the force field and succeded. "Let's go defuse the bomb," said Rai.

Kim reached out to pull the red wire. "How are you sure it's the red one?" asked Kichiko, stopping her sister.

"It's always the red one, Kichi," assured Kim, pulling the red wire.

"EEK!" exclaimed Kim, when the bomb didn't defuse but only went ticking faster. "Okay, calm down. I'm going to blow it."

"No blowing it up is too risky. We all could get killed. Let me freeze it instead," suggested Kichiko.

"ICE!"

The bomb froze and stopped ticking. "Ahh. Let's get it put it outside to explode. My powers can't last long," said Kichiko, picking it up.

Outside, Chi Fay transformed and the three friends climbed onto her back with Kichiko still holding the bomb. "Let's go, Chi Fay. Yip yip," said Kim, when all of them had climbed on.

"Hurry fly, Chi Fay. The bomb is defrosting already," ushered Kichiko.

Chi Fay took off high into the air. "Drop it already, Kichiko," said Rai.

Kichiko dropped the bomb into the ocean and it exploded. "Let's head back to the temple, Chi Fay. Your one true love is waiting for you," teased Kim as Chi Fay flew away.

Back at the temple, when all the dragons have settled down, Valentine's Day was celebrated. "Hey, Omi. Too bad you don't have a girlfriend," teased Rai, holding Kim's hand.

Kim blushed. The couple moved away from the crowd and into a small place. "Happy Valentine's Day, Rai," whispered Kim, softly.

"Happy Valentine's Day to you too, Kim," whispered back Rai, brushing a lock of black hair from Kim's face.

They kissed passionately. "Haha. You both are kissing," laughed Jill as she and Clay came to the tiny place. "But how did you two know about this place?"

"I was just about to ask you the same question," responded Kim, still holding Rai's hand. "Rai and I discovered this place weeks ago."

"Clay and I found in just yesterday," said Jill, looking very surprised.

Jill and Kim laughed and so did Rai and Clay. "It's so funny. I thought this place was a secret. Rai and I always spent our time here when we have the time anyway," said Kim, leaning onto Rai.

"This is the best Valentine's Day ever," said Jill, softly to Clay. "I finally get to spend time with you."

The whole temple was filled with love. Rai and Kim were holding hands, Jill and Clay had broke into a kiss and Chi Fay and Dojo were dancing to some traditional chinese music.

A happy ending.

Yaone: What a nice ending.

Hakkai: I still can remember the time when we were like that too.

Icy Queen: Oh stop your mushy feelings.

Mimiru: You're just jealous, cous. You drowned every last boyfriend you had.

Sairina: HAH, Icy Queen. Beaten by your own words. I like to see you top that.

Ririn: Icy Queen is beaten.

Icy Queen: Shut your naughty mouth, Ririn.

Ririn: I'm telling Kougaiji.

Yaone: Kougaiji's got a crush on Icy?

Sairina: Quit the fighting people. Don't end up like my story. One betraying the other. R&R readers. (Never mind my muses. It's only Yaone who gives good comments.)

Note: I don't think Katnappe is this evil in the series. Sorry, if I upset any Katnappe fans. It was suppose to turn out like this. Kim is also a bit changed from than in the series, sorry about the kisses anyway. If I've annoyed any fans, please let me know. I'm so sorry. The story also goes of a bit hand.


End file.
